Prince Ani! Fabulous he!
by Jensaari Warrior
Summary: Anakin Skywalker takes on the role of Aladdin! Will he win the hand of the princess? Or will someone try to get "One jump" ahead of him? Find out now, on Dragon Ball Z! (lol)


A/N: Hey y'all! So this is my first ever fanfic. Nothin' big. Just a little somthin' to test the water. I am not an experienced writer yet. That comes with time. Now am I'm assuming y'all are here because y'all wanted Anisoka, right? Welp! You came to right place! Although this won't be my big Anisoka fanfic that can be plausible in the Star Wars timeline, it's a start. But if this isn't the Star Wars Anisoka fanfic, what is it? This give it away? "A whole new wooorld!" Don't know? You musta been livin' under a rock then. Anyway, these are gonna be uploaded throughout the coming weeks (depends on how nice school work is to me) as individual chapters, though our protag won't come in until chapter 2.

PS. Also, special shout out to reese_tano over on Instagram for helpin' me with this. It really means a lot to me that you helped out in this little way. She's got some AMAZING art work, so go check that out, show her some love, she works hard for what she does. And now without further ado, on with the fanfic!

"You...are late." Dooku said with disdain in his voice. Not even looking at the thief behind him.

"A thousand apologies, my lord." Asmorigan bowing with little respect. Not even considering who he's dealing with.

It was nearly an hour's journey to this area of the desert. Asmorigan had gotten delayed, a delay that could have cost them. The Count was most certainly _not _pleased.

The Count finally turns to acknowledge him. A look of loathing played on his face.

"I need not remind you that finding the treasure requires the utmost care and timing, lest others find it first! It would be unfortunate if someone were to retrieve it's boon before us." Dooku stated with a neutral malice in his voice. All the while, Asmorigan looking remorseful for his tardiness. "I trust you have what I asked for?" Dooku inquired.

"I do...though I had to ensure..._silence_ from some onlookers asking too many questions." Asmorigan pulled half a medallion from his pocket. Dooku reaches for it, only for Asmorigan to snatch it back.

"My lord, I believe you promised payment for my services?" Asmorigan eyed the Count greedily. Only for the piece to be snatched by a red and black striped Kowakian Monkey-Lizard.

"Hahaha!" The reptile laughed. He drops off his half to Dooku. Then lands on his shoulders.

"Trust me my pungent friend, you shall receive everything you _deserve_."

Asmorigan seemed not to catch on to the silent promise. He simply sighed in disappointment. He would have to wait for his due. Dooku pulls out his half on the medallion and unites them. Immediately, a green mist emits from the medallion, seeping into the ground.

Suddenly, the ground starts to shake violently. Dooku manages to keep his composure, whereas Asmorigan cowers behind the Count. Sand starts to converge in a central mound in front of them. The mound slowly rises up as it begins to take shape. Forming a round like base comes nose, mouth, ears and eyes. A head of a Loth-cat.

"My years of research and patience, finally yield results. The Cave of Wonders." Dooku eyed the cave with greed and awe. Oh the things he could finally accomplish after years of sitting under the thumb of the Sultan. No more bowing down! No more carrying out his every whim! Finally, ultimate power will be AND Agrabah will be his!

Asmorigan only stood there in terror. "Oh skrag.."

Dooku looked to the lowly thief. "You know what I want. Bring me the Holocron. The rest of the treasure is yours, but retrieve that Holocron!" Dooku commanded.

"Ahahahaha! Holocron!" The Lizard screamed. "Why did you have to use this pathetic weakling?" The Lizard asked in a whisper. Dooku simply held a finger to his lips as the thief walked toward the entrance on the cave. Asmorigan reaches the entrance of the cave, only to be blown back by a telekinetic wave. The eyes on the cave began to grow a fiery white.

"Who disturbs my slumber?" The Cave asks. A cave that speaks? Will the mysteries of the Force never cease?" Dooku pondered while maintaining his cool.

"It...It is I, Asmorigan...a humble entrepreneur." Asmorigans says with pure terror in his eyes. On the brink from fleeing this place.

"Know this." The cave warns. "Only one may enter here. He whose worth lies within. The Kyber in the Rough."

Asmorigan turns to face the Count questioningly. A healthy look of fear, plastered to his face.

"Time is of the essence! Enter!" Dooku commanded with a voice that could instill just as much fear as the cave did.

Asmorigan hesitates. He slowly places one foot inside the cave. With great apprehension, places his foot down. Nothing happens. Relieved, he begins his trek again. Then a roar comes. He turns back, but the Loth-Cat's mouth slams shut and the dune collapses back to normal. Leaving Dooku and his pet, and the two now separated halves of the medallion.

"See thee out, Kyber in the Rough." The cave voice echoed.

"NO! After all the years of patience we've endured, we're stopped by a riddle?!" The Monkey-Lizard screamed. "The fact that I'm even molting is further evidence of my UNYIELDING RAGE!" Dooku uses the Force to retrieve the medallion pieces.

"Patience, Maul. Obviously, Asmorigan was less than worthy." Dooku observed, but maintained his calm, trying to salvage what was left of the Situation.

"As if I didn't NOTICE?! Yet NOW we have no way to acquire the Holocron! That was our only way to subvert that pompous foo-!" Maul's rant was cut off by Dooku grabbing his beak.

"I am well aware of our problem Maul. But it is only a temporary obstacle. For according to cave, we must find one that has worth within. The Kyber in the Rough." Dooku would have work to do in order to find this...Chosen One. But rest assured, unlimited power AND Agrabah would be his...

A/N: And that's it! Ch.2 Will be a bit lengthier. But for an introduction, I don't think it's bad. Anyway, until next time!


End file.
